The Anthro Gang
by Fierystreak
Summary: Yeah, this is another redoing of TAG. I found the original one too trashy. Once again, it's an Anthromorphic fiction that starts off with the same characters, but with a few difference.


**THE ANTHRO GANG**

_Author's Notes: Yes, I've started again. The other redoing was too crappy, so this one is better. In my opinion anyway. It's also different compared to the other two. I'm not a great fiction writer or anything, so I'll just write at my own pace. If you see any mistakes then let me know._

_Oh, and flames are fine, but NO insults._

_And, yes, it's short. Xx_

A boy of about fifteen sat on a park bench, staring at the moon in silence. The crescentâ€™s light caste a white shine on the boy's short black hair. His eyes hidden away by dark glasses, so his expression was almost unreadable.

The boy, known as Lionel sighed deeply. His darkened gaze still focused on the crescent moon above him. Lionel saw the moon in a different view then what others did. Not only did he value its beauty, but also its hidden sense of power. He felt as if he could take control of the moon long enough to feel its power. Power that was enough to give him strength when he felt weak.

Everyday since he discovered his feelings about the moon Lionel had spent hours at night simply just sitting here and staring. His gaze barely even moved except the occasional sip of the bottle of water he'd brought with him.

Of course it was school tomorrow, so he had already decided on only staying for an hour. There was just something about the moon that seemed to grasp his attention and keep it there until he too tore his gaze away.

Don't you also like the night sky and the stars? A small voice asked inside his head. Perhaps you can feel its power for a reason.

A loud snort sounded in the back of Lionel's throat. Him? Control the darkness? To venture through the night as if he owned it? It was stupid, ludicrous. His thoughts that he could feel the moonâ€™s strength were just that-a thought. Nothing more. It was just some foolish hope on at least feeling that he had the power to either control or gain strength from the night.

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of someone sitting next to him. Lionel didn't turn his head around to look at the intruder, but rather shifted his gaze to stare at her from the corner of his eyes.

She wasn't looking at him and was keeping her gaze straight ahead, but her eyes weren't focusing on anything particular. Recently dyed purple hair reached down to her shoulders, naturally a dark brown and tied in a ponytail.

"Deep thoughts?" Lionel asked her, in which she replied with a nod and a small sigh. He thought about it for a moment before voicing his own thoughts. "I also wonder if there's something strange about us two."

He paused to see if he had her full attention before continuing on.

"I mean, I feel the energy from the moon and you feel it from the sun. We told our parents and they call us the Moon Child and the Sun Child." He grinned and the girl known as Dawn smiled back at him. "You know what I think? I think that I'm connected with the moon and you're connected with the sun."

Green eyes widened as Dawn gave a small gasp. "Do you really think that?" She paused and frowned. "No, of course you do. You wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

Lionel hesitated, but only for a moment. "I know why you're feeling so down. It's because the sun's down. Our parents just tell us that we are only over imagining our connection with the sun and moon. However, I only feel spirited when it's right up there high in the sky and I feel less perky when it's gone. You on the other hand feel gloomy when the sun is down, but happy when it's up."

"That's crazy," Dawn giggled.

"Yet true." Lionel grinned.

It was then that Dawn remembered something she wanted to ask Lionel. "Do you think there are more people like us?"

"Er...I don't think so. I mean, sure Marianne is the best swimmer in our school. Yet there are many better swimmers in the Olympics. Although, she seems to be getting better."

"And Bliss has a fascination with electricity." She frowned. "Even if he does have a weird name. I always thought it was spelt B-l-i-z-z or even with a 't' on the end"

"Flower has a strange name as well," Lionel grinned. "Of course it isn't her real name and she has the mind of a gardener. Only higher class. She knows every single blade of grass, every flower, every tree and so on."

Dawn giggled. "She even knew the name of the cactus bush you sat on."

Lionel cringed. "That is one painful memory."

The two exchanged grins.

"Anyone else?" Dawn asked, still smiling.

Lionel thought for a moment and clicked his fingers. "Ayzra! Isn't she Pyropsycho?"

"I think you mean Pyromaniac."

"What's the difference?"

"What about Lance?" Dawn asked. "He seems gifted with knowing about different types of toxins and from what he's told everyone he's never actually learned about it. He was just born with the knowledge."

"Plus, I think he keeps poisonous creatures in his room." Lionel added. "Although, I'm not really sure if that's true or not."

Dawn shuddered. "If he does then he can keep them in his room."

"Teigra!" Lionel clicked his fingers for effect. The only effect he got was stopping Dawn in mind-yawn.

"Tigga? How is she so special?"

"Well, technically none of the people we mentioned are special compared to us. There are plenty of great swimmers and Ayzra isn't the only Pyromaniac on this whole planet. However, Teigra seems to know exactly what you're thinking."

"So, she's good at understand people?" Dawn shrugged. "That's no big deal. I can understand people, too."

Well, that was true.

Dawn sighed. "There doesn't seem to be anyone like us."

"There's no need to sound so depressed. We're all different anyway."

"Some of us more then others," Dawn grumbled.

Lionel had nothing to say to that, so instead he gently took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She smiled at something straight ahead, but didn't turn to look at him. A slight blush formed his cheeks as she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling lazily and eyes half closed.

"Beautiful," He whispered before he could stop himself.

Dawn sat up, eyes looking mystified. "What's beautiful?"

"The moon," Lionel answered quickly. A little too quickly. "It's just so...magical."

Dawn smiled as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "It sure is."

"You know, maybe you two should get a room." A new female's voice suggested with a tinge of disgust.

Dawn's eyes went wide as she jolted to a sit up position. She didn't even notice the grumpy look on Lionel's face as she scrambled to get off the bench.

"Ayzra? What are you doing here?"

The taller girl known as Ayzra, the Pyromaniac mentioned before, grinned lazily. "Oh, the usual."

"Playing with fire again, Pyro?" Lionel chided gently, smirking lightly as he used one of her fiery nicknames.

She smiled back and tucked a strand of loose brunette hair behind her ear. She seemed to have streaked it with red and put gold highlights on it.

Mischievous hazel eyes glanced at one of her jeans pockets. Obviously a pack of matches was in there and other various fire starting equipment such as a lighter.

"You can join me if you like," She offered, smiling with fake sweetness.

Dawn blinked. "Ah, no thanks. We'll skip."

She expected Azyra to shrug, say "Suit yourself" and leave, but she didn't. Her lips tugged into another small smirk as if she knew something that they didn't.

"Ah?" Lionel mumbled.

"You know, you two make a cute couple."

As Dawn blushed Lionel's facial expression made him look as if he had swallowed a lemon, but before he could say anything Ayzra had already started to make her way across the park.

"Doesn't say much, does she?" Dawn commented a few minutes later. "It's getting dark for my liking."

Lionel nodded, but something had caught his eye. A beam of silvery-white light had descended its way down to Earth from the sky. Looking up told him that it came from the moon. A moon beam?

Ignoring Dawn calling out to him, he walked towards that beam of light as if it was a bus he needed to catch. Waving his arm inside the beam didn't seem like a bad thing. In fact, he couldn't feel the beam at all. It was just light after all and just for the heck of it he stepped into the middle of the beam.

"Cute, Lionel. Real cute." Dawn smiled and got one in return. "It's beautiful, though. This is the first time I've seen it happen."

Lionel nodded. "As beautiful as it is, I really should get out of this moonlight and take you home."

"Moonlight" seemed to be a trigger for this beam, 'cause as soon as he uttered the word his appearance started to slowly fade and when Dawn noticed it, she gasped.

"Lionel!"

Confused stared at her from behind dark glasses.

"Y-y-you're fading!"

Again Lionel looked confused. He raised a hand to scratch the back of this head, but stopped the movement as he caught sight of his arm. It was pale and oddly enough, transparent.

"Um...Dawn? What happened?"

Dawn shook her head furiously. "I don't know, but something is making me fearful of that beam." She bit her trembling bottom lip as her mind furiously tried to work something out.

Before she could, however, Lionel paled even more and when she blinked he had simply just vanished. It took her a few more speechless blinks to even think about it.

"Lionel?" Dawn's voice was barely even a whisper, the tone puzzled. She tried again, louder. "Lionel?" This time her tone was clearly fearful. He was just there a minute ago.

She was about to do the only thing she could do-turn away and leave. To try to get help or something, but then she noticed the small crystal lying on the ground. It was right where Lionel used to be. Curiosity got the better of her as she picked it up.

There was nothing unusual about it. It was the size of a cherry, circular in shape, and made of a silvery-white coloured crystal. For a moment she just stood there, admiring the way it sparkled and seemed to catch the moon's silvery light.

But then she snapped out of it and looked up, suddenly depressed. Where had Lionel gone? Inside the crystal? Had he actually become the crystal? Or maybe it sent him off somewhere.

She shook her head. Impossible. Yet...is it really impossibly? People don't just disappear in front of your eyes at regular bases. No, it had to be something else.

Dawn was almost sure it had to do with what she and Lionel are and she knew just the bunch of people to turn to.


End file.
